O dilema de Kenshin
by Hana Himura
Summary: Kenshin tem algo para dizer a Kaoru. Como ela irá reagir?


****

Disclaimer: Nope, Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine. I'm saving money to buy it... I expect that in 1000 years I'll be able to actually make this purchase.

Este é um one-shot que eu escrevi enquanto estava deprimida por causa de Seisou Hen. Bem light e infelizmente, o humor não é a mesma coisa em português e em inglês...

O Dilema de Kenshin

By: Hana Himura

'É isso. Não posso mais continuar.' O rurouni suspirou pesadamente, enquanto estendia as últimas peças de roupa para secar. Nos últimos meses, havia encontrado calma e tranqüilidade no Dojo Kamiya, mas bem no fundo sabia que as coisas não poderiam ser assim para sempre. Isso o machucava. Machucava ter que fazer esta decisão.

Imaginou qual seria a reação de Kaoru. Ela ficaria magoada? Zangada? Bateria em sua cabeça com uma bokken? Conhecendo Kaoru, ele sabia que ela entenderia. Ela era assim... Sempre preocupada com os sentimentos das pessoas. Tentaria sempre seu melhor para fazer as outras pessoas felizes, mesmo se isso custasse sua própria felicidade.

'Ah, koishii... Por que tem que ser assim?' Kenshin suspirou novamente. Precisava tomar conta dela, do contrário negligenciaria a si mesma. Aquele pensamento tornou sua decisão ainda pior. _'Pobre Kaoru-dono... Ela irá entender, sei que vai... Mas isso não significa que ela ficará feliz com o que tenho para lhe dizer.'_

O sol estava brilhando. A roupa molhada não demoraria para secar. Ainda havia afazeres inacabados, mas Kenshin pensou que eles não importariam tanto depois que ele falasse com Kaoru. E se precisava conversar com ela, era melhor o fazer durante a manhã, logo após o treino com Yahiko. Se ela estivesse cansada, as chances estariam em seu favor se precisasse correr como um desesperado.

'Se eu tiver que fazer isso, é melhor que seja o mais cedo possível.' Kenshin caminhou para o dojo, escutando o som característico de shinai contra shinai. Yahiko e Kaoru estavam lutando. Kenshin sorriu.

Kaoru era uma excelente professora, apesar de Yahiko ser um aluno convencido. Estava progredindo a olhos vistos e sabia disso. Kenshin imaginou como reagiriam quando Yahiko finalmente conseguisse vencer Kaoru. _'Como se... Ninguém pode vencer Kaoru... Nem mesmo Battousai.'_ O sorriso de Kenshin se tornou mais largo.

"Itai!" Kaoru gritou, enquanto sua shinai voava para longe.

"Busu! Para de olhar para o Kenshin! Como é que vou poder vencer você em uma luta justa, se você não está prestando atenção?!" Yahiko repreendeu.

Kenshin caminhou rapidamente para ela, pegando sua mão machucada e a examinando.

"Yahiko, vá buscar água fresca." Kenshin pediu.

O garoto foi, murmurando algo como: 'por que eu tenho que pegar água, quando é tudo culpa da feia?'

"Está doendo, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin perguntou, movendo um pouco a mão dela.

Kaoru estava muito chocada para responder. Kenshin estava segurando a mão dela. Quantas vezes havia sonhado sobre esse momento? Seu rosto estava o mais adorável tom de rosa. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos... Mas Kenshin continuava olhando para baixo, para sua mão.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hein?"

"Perguntei se estava doendo..." Kenshin disse, sem emoção.

"Não... Não dói... De forma alguma." Kaoru respondeu.

"Mesmo? Já está inchada." Kenshin olhou para os olhos dela e engoliu em seco. Aquele era o momento perfeito para dizer a ela o que ele precisava dizer. Com a mão naquele estado, Kaoru não poderia pegar sua bokken para bater nele.

"Hm... Kaoru-dono..." Ele começou em uma voz baixa.

"Hai, Kenshin?" Kaoru sussurrou.

"Sessha queria lhe dizer algo..." Kenshin continuava olhando nos olhos dela.

'Por favor, diga que você me ama.' A mente de Kaoru implorava.

"Estive pensando nisso há algum tempo..." Kenshin descobriu que sua boca estava seca.

'Ele vai pedir para casar comigo?' Kaoru perguntou-se.

"Talvez você não goste muito, Kaoru-dono..." Ele continuou.

'Não! Ele quer dizer que vai embora?' As emoções de Kaoru deram meia-volta e ela começou a lutar com uma desesperadora vontade de chorar.

"Não posso mais lavar a roupa, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin terminou.

"O QUÊ?" Kaoru estava chocada. Era um bom choque, porque ele não estava indo a lugar algum, mas ainda assim era um choque.

"Sessha desenvolveu a mais terrível alergia a sabão..." Kenshin suspirou.

"Oh, Kenshin... Você deve estar tão triste... Eu sei como você gostava de lavar a roupa."

Kenshin parecia a ponto de irromper em lágrimas.

"Era minha tarefa favorita..."

Kaoru abraçou Kenshin apertadamente.

"Vamos encontrar uma outra tarefa para você fazer... Alguma coisa que você possa gostar tanto quanto você gosta de lavar a roupa. A propósito... Por que você gostava tanto de lavar roupa suja?" Kaoru perguntou.

'Oh-oh... Ela não vai gostar se eu disser que era porque eu podia ver a roupa de baixo dela...'

"Sessha gosta de deixar as coisas limpas."

"Oh! Então você pode varrer a casa, polir o chão, varrer o quintal, além de todas as suas outras tarefas que não requerem sabão! Você pode começar agora mesmo, Kenshin!"

'Oro! Talvez uma alergia a sabão não seja tão ruim, comparada com as outras tarefas...' Kenshin suspirou, mas foi buscar uma vassoura para começar suas novas tarefas.

OWARI  
========

Pressione o botão abaixo e faça uma autora feliz. =^x^=


End file.
